A New Destiny: Starlit Saviors
by Crystalrose368
Summary: Three kits were born on a full moon, eleven the day before. They carry a prophecy that is close to Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, & Crowfeather's. The clans are growing & blood is being shed, their faith in StarClan is lost. Will the Clans survive?
1. Allegiances

**Summary: On the night of their birth, their mother, Sapphirefrost received a prophecy,** _The Oasis will bring back the Clans' hope, the Blizzard will bring a cure, & the Crystal will bring love & joy. Together, with the help of others, will they succeed. However, they must be wary since darkness is around every corner. _**What will happen if the Clans are growing & they're bloodthirsty for territory, their faith of StarClan had died & their hidden hopes rides on apprentices. (Takes place many seasons after Sunrise. Didn't read Omen of the Stars yet. It is rated T just in case.)**

This is my first fanfic! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, but the characters are mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Clans' Allegiances **

**_ThunderClan_**

**Leader****- Spiritstar**- beautiful, long-haired golden-ginger she-cat with snowy white paws, underbelly, muzzle, tail-tip, & ear-tips, black rings around her body & legs with bright honey eyes (8 lives left)

**Deputy****- Flashfire- **handsome red tabby tom with dark ginger flecks & amber eyes

**Apprentice- Flarepaw**

**Medicine Cat****-** **Pearlfrost**- beautiful, fluffy, snowy white she-cat with silver spots & icy blue, pearl-like eyes

**Warriors (Toms & She-Cats without kits)**

**Stoneclaw-** dark gray tabby tom with black paws & silver eyes

**Snowberry- **snowy white she-cat with ginger spots & sky blue eyes

**Apprentice- Moonpaw**

**Sunblaze- **handsome golden tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentice- Emberpaw**

**Pouncingleaf-** pretty brown tabby she-cat with golden splotches & amber eyes

**Thornheart-** golden brown tom with white paws & underbelly & amber eyes

**Mistybreeze-** small gray & white she-cat with misty blue eyes

**Apprentice- Dovepaw**

**Blazingfang- **jet black tom with a ginger underbelly, paws, & tail & amber eyes

**Ebonystorm- **pitch black tom with white spots & icy blue eyes

**Apprentice- Petalpaw**

**Flamingstone- **handsome ginger tom with black spots & emerald eyes

**Cinderfrost- **fluffy dark gray she-cat with creamy-white paws, golden tail-tip & light blue eyes

**Icefeather- **long-haired silver tabby she-cat with white spots & light blue eyes

**Eaglepath- **silver gray tabby tom with a white underbelly, paws, & tail-tip, black & brown specks & light blue eyes

**Phoenixflame- **dark ginger tom with brown stripes, gray spots & piercing emerald eyes

**Crimsonsoul- **handsome long-haired red tabby tom with black paws, golden stripes & honey eyes

**Echofrost- **pale gray tabby she-cat with one white paw, silver flecks, ginger ear-tips & sky blue eyes

**Smokeshadow- **smoky gray tom with black spots, white paws & silver eyes

**Falconheart- **handsome golden brown tom with dark brown flecks & light golden eyes

**Lionspark-** handsome golden tom with amber eyes

**Thrushwing-** pretty golden brown tabby she-cat with bright dark blue eyes

**Willowwhisper-** small gray & white she-cat with misty blue eyes

**Hazelmist-** small, pretty golden brown she-cat with white stripes & underbelly & misty blue eyes

**Brookwave-** tiny, fluffy pale gray she-cat with brown specks & amber eyes

**Fogriver- **long-haired smoky gray tom with silver flecks, white paws & watery blue-green eyes

**Duskfire- **smoky black tom with ginger specks, light gray paws & amber eyes

**Forestflame- **brown tom with black flecks, a tortoiseshell tail & forest green eyes

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**Dovepaw-** fluffy creamy-white she-cat with pale golden paws, stripes, and tail tip & light blue eyes

**Petalpaw-** sleek black she-cat with gold & ginger patches & icy blue eyes

**Flarepaw-** long-haired golden tom with dark gray stripes with spots in between them & emerald eyes

**Emberpaw-** fluffy dark gray tom with ginger flecks, creamy-white paws & emerald eyes

**Moonpaw-** beautiful silver tabby she-cat with a black crescent moon on her forehead & icy blue eyes

**Queens (She-Cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Honeydapple- **beautiful fluffy pale golden she-cat with silver spots, white chest fur, jet black paws & honey eyes; Mother of Phoenixflame's kits: Autumnkit, Leafkit, Aurorakit, & Flashkit

**Creamcloud-** beautiful fluffy creamy-white she-cat with white chest fur, paws, & tail-tip, golden stripes & bright sky blue eyes; Mother of Eaglepath's kits: Solarkit, Stormkit, Lunarkit, & Eclipsekit

**Gingerlight- **pretty long-haired ginger she-cat with white rings around her legs & body & stormy green eyes; Mother of Lionspark's kits: Thistlekit & Fawnkit

**Sapphirefrost- **beautiful fluffy snowy white she-cat with black rings, silver stripes & spots & sapphire eyes; Mother of Crimsonsoul's kits: Oasiskit, Blizzardkit, & Crystalkit

**Lynxwing- **small, slender brown tabby she-cat with pretty blue eyes; expecting Smokeshadow's kits (formerly a loner)

**Cherryleaf- **pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with forest green eyes; expecting Blazingheart's kits (formerly a loner)

**Kits**

**Autumnkit- **fluffy pale golden she-cat with silver spots, white chest fur, & jet black paws & bright honey eyes

**Leafkit- **long-haired white tom with brown & dark ginger patches & piercing emerald eyes

**Aurorakit- **beautiful silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, white spots & aurora blue eyes

**Flashkit- **dark ginger tom with white paws & stormy blue-green eyes

**Solarkit- **creamy-white tom with golden stripes & flecks & sky blue eyes

**Stormkit- **light gray tabby tom with black stripes, golden paws, tail-tip, & ear-tips & light blue eyes

**Lunarkit- **snowy white she-cat with creamy-white paws, silver stripes & spots & light blue eyes

**Eclipsekit- **jet black she-cat with silver gray paws, creamy-white spots & sky blue eyes

**Thistlekit- **long-haired, bright ginger tom with white stripes, spots, paws, underbelly, tail-tip, & ear-tips & amber eyes

**Fawnkit- **fluffy golden she-cat with brown specks & ear-tips, white stripes & rings around her paws, legs, & tail & stormy green eyes

**Oasiskit- **beautiful sleek red tabby she-cat with black tail-tip, silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail & sapphire eyes

**Blizzardkit- **beautiful long-haired, snowy white she-cat with silver spots & black paws & icy blue eyes

**Crystalkit- **beautiful fluffy red tabby she-cat with shimmering white spots, silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail & amethyst eyes

**Bronzekit- **golden-brown tom with ginger flecks, snowy white paws & intelligent honey eyes

**Elders(Former warriors & queens, now retired)**

**Jadeleaf- **light gray she-cat with piercing jade-colored eyes; Former Medicine Cat

**Blossompetal-** blind white & gray she-cat with light green eyes

**Charredpelt- **smoky gray tom with black paws & blue eyes

**Streamsong- **beautiful silver tabby she-cat with silver eyes

**Thunderheart- **golden tom with glowing golden eyes

* * *

**_RiverClan_**

**Leader-**** Pondstar- **slender silver tabby she-cat with white paws & crystal blue eyes (7 lives left)

**Deputy-** **Waterspirit- **stormy gray tom with white & silver spots & watery blue eyes

**Medicine Cat-**** Streambreeze- **tiny blue-gray she-cat with silver stripes, black paws & light blue eyes

**Apprentice- Frozenpaw**

**Warriors (Toms & She-Cats without kits)**

**Lakestorm-** dark gray tom with white specks & lake blue eyes

**Apprentice- Ripplepaw**

**Rivergaze- **dazzling silver she-cat with white specks & icy blue eyes

**Poolpetal-** beautiful silvery-white she-cat with a black tail-tip & ear-tips & light blue eyes

**Apprentice- Puddlepaw**

**Mossheart-** handsome golden brown tom with ginger patches & white spots & amber eyes

**Apprentice- Copperpaw**

**Hailstorm-** pale gray tabby tom with snowy white spots & icy blue eyes

**Willowfrost-** fluffy pale gray she-cat with snowy white spots, silver stripes & pale green eyes

**Apprentice- Icepaw**

**Stormwave-** blue-gray tom with silver stripes, black spots, & blue-green eyes

**Tigerflame-** light ginger tom with black stripes, silver paws & smoky gray eyes

**Reedriver-** smoky black tom with white paws & watery blue eyes

**Mothfeather- **stunning golden she-cat with brown specks, silver stripes & amber eyes

**Pebblestorm-** gray tom with smoky black spots, dark gray flecks & pale green eyes

**Leopardring-** beautiful snowy white she-cat with black ring spots along her body, legs, paws, & tail, black stripes & icy blue eyes

**Blizzardwhisker-** long-haired white tom with silver spots & light blue eyes

**Blueriver-** blue-gray she-cat with pale gray paws & blue eyes

**Featherbreeze- **sleek silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Hawktalon- **brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Timberfall- **dark gray tabby tom with brown eyes

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**Frozenpaw-** pure white she-cat with light gray paws & light blue eyes

**Ripplepaw-** handsome smoky black tom with snowy white paws & pale green eyes

**Icepaw-** pretty snowy white she-cat with silver rings around her body legs, paws, & tail & icy blue eyes

**Copperpaw- **golden-brown tom with brown & black specks & amber eyes

**Puddlepaw- **pretty light gray tabby she-cat with silver spots, white paws & watery blue eyes

**Queens (She-Cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Raindapple-** small pretty blue-gray she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, & muzzle, a black stripe going down her back & bright blue eyes; Mother of Waterspirit's kits: Wavekit, Lotuskit, & Splashkit

**Lilypetal-** slender pale gray she-cat with silver stripes, a berry-pink nose & light blue eyes; Mother of Hailstorm's kits: Lightkit, Shinekit, & Shimmerkit

**Dawnshimmer-** sleek golden-brown she-cat with ginger patches, silver spots & light blue eyes; Mother of Stormwave's kit: Mistykit

**Amethystfrost-** beautiful, silky silver tabby she-cat with black stripes, snowy white paws, chest fur, & tail-tip & amethyst eyes; Mother of Tigerflame's kits: Sapphirekit, Pearlkit, & Onyxkit; Formerly of ThunderClan

**Dappleshine-** sleek golden dappled she-cat with brown specks, white spots & golden eyes; expecting Blizzardwhisker's kits

**Kits**

**Wavekit- **blue-gray tom with stormy gray paws, silver spots & watery blue eyes

**Lotuskit- **small pale gray she-cat with a white underbelly, spots, a berry-pink nose & bright blue eyes

**Splashkit- **smoky gray tom with silver splotches, black specks & light blue eyes

**Lightkit- **tiny golden she-cat with silver & snowy white spots & silvery blue eyes

**Shinekit- **slender pale gray she-cat with silver flecks, snowy white paws & light blue eyes

**Shimmerkit- **beautiful snowy white she-cat with silver spots, light gray paws & icy blue eyes

**Mistykit- **blue-gray she-cat with silver spots, silver tinged around her muzzle & blue-green eyes

**Sapphirekit-** pretty snowy white she-cat with black rings, silver spots & sapphire eyes

**Pearlkit- **fluffy snowy white she-cat with silver spots & amethyst eyes

**Onyxkit- **smoky black tom with silver spots, white paws & smoky gray eyes

**Elders (former warriors & queens, now retired)**

**Silverpool-** once-pretty silver tabby she-cat with white spots, a berry-pink nose & silvery blue eyes

**Stonefall-** dark gray, almost black, tom with white paws & crystal blue eyes

**Lilacstream-** beautiful snowy white she-cat with silver spots & pale green eyes

**Seastone-** blue-gray tom with light gray paws & icy blue eyes

**Streamdapple-** fluffy dark gray she-cat with silver & white spots & lake blue eyes

**Watersplash-** smoky gray tom with white specks & icy blue eyes

* * *

**_WindClan_**

**Leader-**** Flightstar- **light brown tabby tom with a white underbelly, black spots & green eyes (4 lives left)

**Deputy-**** Breezeflight- **lithe dark gray tom with light gray paws, brown flecks & blue eyes

**Apprentice- Zephyrpaw**

**Medicine Cat-**** Rayheart-** small golden brown tom with white flecks & amber eyes

**Apprentice- Gentlepaw**

**Warriors (Toms & She-Cats without kits)**

**Swiftclaw- **mottled brown tom with golden brown flecks, black spots & yellow eyes

**Apprentice- Sedgepaw**

**Gorsewind- **golden brown tom with dark brown stripes & amber eyes

**Skyleaf- **white she-cat with pale gray paws, ginger patches & pale green eyes

**Cloudfeather- **fluffy, pure white she-cat with pale gray stripes, silver spots & pale green eyes

**Moorstrike- **sleek pale gray tom with brown spots & green eyes

**Amberblaze- **light brown she-cat with a white underbelly & paws & golden eyes

**Ryedapple- **pale golden tabby she-cat with creamy-white spots, white specks & green eyes

**Apprentice- Rabbitpaw**

**Oatspring- **fluffy creamy-white she-cat with golden stripes, ginger paws & light blue eyes

**Emberblaze- **dark ginger tom with gold patches & light blue eyes

**Pricklespots- **brown tabby tom with white spots & bright hazel eyes

**Timidfeather- **fluffy silver-gray she-cat with black stripes, white spots & warm hazel eyes

**Eaglestorm- **dark brown tom with black spots, white paws & light blue eyes

**Apprentice- Galepaw**

**Crowclaw- **pitch black tom with silver stripes, a claw mark on his flank & icy blue eyes

**Runningbrook- **light brown tabby she-cat with white paws & light blue eyes

**Nightsplash- **pitch black tom with silver spots, light gray paws & icy blue eyes

**Apprentice- Driftpaw **

**Heatherflower- **light brown tabby she-cat with golden spots, ginger paws & heather eyes

**Cliffclaw- **brown tom with darker flecks & gray eyes

**Wrenfeather- **small cream she-cat with light brown flecks & light blue eyes

**Darkstorm- **black tom with jagged silver stripes & amber eyes

**Woodfire- **brown tom with a ginger tail, paws & glowing amber eyes

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)**

**Gentlepaw- **sleek pale gray she-cat with a brown tail-tip, white paws & pale green eyes

**Rabbitpaw- **light brown tom with a white underbelly, pale gray paws & golden eyes

**Driftpaw- **long-haired pale gray tom with white paws, silver specks & light blue eyes

**Sedgepaw- **fluffy golden brown she-cat with brown spots & golden eyes

**Galepaw- **dusty brown tom with a white underbelly; light gray paws & light blue eyes

**Zephyrpaw- **smoky black tom with silver flecks, white paws & icy blue eyes

**Queens (She-Cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Sunblossom-** beautiful golden she-cat with ginger flecks, white paws & golden eyes; Mother of Breezeflight's kits: Valleykit & Glowkit

**Morningsun- **golden she-cat with brown spots, a white underbelly & golden eyes; Mother of Moorstrike's kits: Maplekit & Daisykit

**Dewfeather- **light gray she-cat with white flecks, black spots & pale green eyes; Mother of Crowclaw's kits: Cottonkit, Sweetkit, & Horizonkit

**Sprucebrook- **light brown tabby she-cat with golden specks & bright green eyes; Mother of Emberblaze's kits: Sunsetkit

**Auburnsun- **pretty reddish-brown she-cat with golden stripes, ginger patches & golden eyes; expecting Pricklespots's kits

**Meadowleaf- **beautiful gray & white she-cat with light brown specks & bright green eyes; expecting Eaglestorm's kits

**Kits**

**Valleykit- **handsome golden ginger tom with light gray paws & bright blue eyes

**Glowkit- **beautiful golden she-cat with ginger & brown flecks & golden eyes

**Maplekit- **pretty golden brown she-cat with ginger stripes, white paws & bright green eyes

**Daisykit- **pretty white she-cat with pale gray ear-tips, a golden spot on her chest fur & golden eyes

**Cottonkit- **fluffy snowy white she-cat with silver flecks & pale green eyes

**Sweetkit- **small light gray she-cat with silver specks & misty blue eyes

**Horizonkit- **tortoiseshell tom with silver paws & icy blue eyes

**Sunsetkit- **small dark ginger she-cat with golden & ginger stripes & huge golden eyes

**Elders (former warriors & queens, now retired)**

**Earthstone- **large dark brown tabby tom with black paws & huge amber eyes

**Daisyflower- **beautiful white she-cat with golden spots & golden eyes

**Grassfoot- **long-haired pale gray tom with white stripes & pale green eyes

* * *

**_ShadowClan_**

**Leader-**** Scorchstar- **large smoky gray tom with ginger flecks & huge amber eyes (6 lives)

**Apprentice- Pinepaw**

**Deputy-**** Appleleaf- **dark ginger she-cat with brown stripes, white chest fur & emerald eyes

**Medicine Cat- ****Cedarlight- **small dark brown tabby with golden spots, ginger flecks & emerald eyes

**Apprentice- Marshpaw**

**Warriors (Toms & She-Cats without kits)**

**Badgermask- **large black & white tom with a black 'mask', silver flecks & smoky black eyes

**Apprentice- Coalpaw**

**Oliveleaf- **dark brown she-cat with ginger splotches, black specks & forest green eyes

**Acornpelt- **light brown tabby tom with ginger flecks, black stripes, white paws & bright amber eyes

**Silverwater- **beautiful silver she-cat with snowy white paws & silvery blue eyes

**Apprentice- Snowpaw**

**Shadedcloud- **fluffy gray she-cat with snowy white splotches & light blue eyes

**Apprentice- Littlepaw**

**Ravenshadow- **jet black tom with light gray paws, silver flecks & icy blue eyes

**Swampclaw- **mottled dark brown tabby tom with silver paws & brown eyes

**Snakefang- **dark brown tabby tom with a ginger underbelly & tail & yellow eyes

**Darkfire- **jet black tom with a dark ginger spot on his white chest fur & fiery amber eyes

**Apprentice- Hazepaw**

**Foxsoul- **handsome ginger tom with emerald eyes

**Sagewing- **pretty pale gray she-cat with snowy white spots, smoky gray paws & silvery-blue eyes

**Wolfclaw- **large dusty brown tom with black flecks, silver paws & smoky blue eyes

**Ivystorm- **pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with dusty brown paws & misty green eyes

**Midnightshade- **large pitch black tom with light gray paws & smoky black eyes

**Talonclaw- **large golden brown tom with ginger flecks, silver paws & forest green eyes

**Juniperwave- **large dark brown tom with ginger spots, black stripes & light purplish-red eyes

**Umberflame- **large dark brown tabby tom with ginger flecks, snowy white paws & bright amber eyes

**Sapheart- **fluffy light brown tabby she-cat with a dark gray splotch on her snowy white chest fur & light blue eyes

**Sandfire- **golden tom with light brown flecks & bright orange eyes

**Swiftshadow- **black tom with dark brown spots & amber eyes

**Nettlestripe- **white tom with brown stripes & amber eyes

**Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become a warrior)**

**Marshpaw- **large golden brown tom with dark brown flecks, dusty brown spots & misty green eyes

**Pinepaw- **large dark brown tom with black stripes, a tortoiseshell tail & forest green eyes

**Littlepaw- **small smoky gray she-cat with black specks, silver paws & smoky blue eyes

**Snowpaw- **fluffy snowy white she-cat with pale gray spots & silvery blue eyes

**Coalpaw- **large smoky gray tom with brown flecks, black paws & smoky blue eyes

**Hazepaw- **pale gray tom with silver spots, white paws & huge silver eyes

**Queens (She-Cats expecting or nursing kits)**

**Lilyfrost- **beautiful silvery-white she-cat with pale gray paws & icy blue eyes; Mother of Foxsoul's kits: Powderkit, Dawnkit, & Charredkit

**Gemwillow- **pretty black & white speckled she-cat with pale green eyes; Mother of Darkfire's kit: Kindlekit & Duskkit

**Jewelflower- **pretty white she-cat with black spots & light pink eyes; Mother of Midnightshade's kits: Ivorykit & Sleetkit

**Hollyberry- **pretty jet black she-cat with ginger spots, white paws & emerald eyes; expecting Juniperwave's kits

**Kits   
**

**Powderkit- **beautiful silvery-white she-cat with white specks, ginger ear-tips & icy blue eyes

**Dawnkit- **small, pretty ginger she-cat with silver specks & blue-green eyes

**Charredkit- **handsome, dark ginger tom with silvery-white paws & emerald eyes

**Kindlekit- **large dark ginger tom with jet black stripes, white paws & fiery amber eyes

**Duskkit- **pretty pale gray she-cat with white flecks, black specks & bright pale green eyes

**Ivorykit- **pretty creamy white she-cat with light gray ear-tips & light pink eyes

**Sleetkit- **large pale gray tom with smoky black spots & paws & smoky black eyes

**Elders (former warriors & queens, now retired)**

**Kindleflame- **dark ginger tom with brown tabby stripes & light amber eyes

**Duskbird- **once-pretty pale gray she-cat with golden spots, white chest fur & bright emerald eyes

**Flintstorm- **large smoky black tom with black paws & huge amber eyes

**Hollowleaf- **pretty dark brown tabby she-cat with ginger stripes & forest green eyes

**Shadownight- **pitch black tom with silver specks, white paws & bright amber eyes

* * *

**_Cats outside the Clans_**

**Claire-** tiny, fluffy cream she-cat with fluffy white paws, brown ear-tips & aquamarine eyes; a kittypet

**Belle-** tiny, fluffy cream she-cat with fluffy white paws, brown ear-tips & turquoise eyes; a kittypet

**Winter- **white tom with silver flecks & icy blue eyes; a loner

**Craneheart- **white she-cat with light brown specks & icy blue eyes; expecting Pheasantfeather's kits; formerly of WindClan

**Pheasantfeather- **brown tom with black flecks & brown eyes; formerly of WindClan

**Flutter- **small ginger tabby with black paws & pale green eyes; a loner


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

The light of the full moon was shining through the holes of the nursery. Shimmering sapphire eyes pierced through the night. Sapphirefrost was the only one awake out of all the queens. The rest of the clan was at the gathering, her mate Crimsonsoul wanted to be with her, but she knew that he wanted to know what's going to happen since the there was tension between the clans about more territory. She squirmed. She was anxious, Jadeleaf & Pearlfrost said that it'll be only a half moon until she'll kit, but she had a feeling that the kits will come anytime soon.

Deciding that the nursery was getting too oppressive, Sapphirefrost stood up slowly & padded quietly out of the den, not wanting to disturb the other queens & kits. Her belly was bulging, but not as much as the regular queen who was a half moon to kitting.

Knowing that she wasn't going to be allowed to go into the forest, she went into the corner of the camp & slowly lay on the warm rocks. She purred quietly, enjoying the warmth that it still radiated from them.

It was the middle of Greenleaf, so it was a great aspect to the clan. Sapphirefrost was bathed in the moonlight, watching Phoenixflame & Eaglepath, the guards that stayed after the rest of the clan went to the gathering since their mates Honeydapple & Creamcloud has kitted a half moon ago. Honeydapple had four kits, two toms named Leafkit & Flashkit, after Flashfire since he saved him from a fox, & two she-cats, Autumnkit, & Aurorakit. Creamcloud also had four kits, two toms named Stormkit & Solarkit, & two she-cats, Lunarkit & Eclipsekit.

Suddenly a sharp, stabbing pain erupted in her belly, & she gave a piercing wail that seems to be loud enough for the cats at the gathering to hear. Soon all she saw went black, as she began to lose consciousness. "Go get Jadeleaf, Pearlfrost, & Crimsonsoul." She heard Phoenixflame mewed before she slipped into nothingness.

When Sapphirefrost opened her eyes, she noticed four cats in front of her & immediately recognized them. The large smoky gray tom with large silver claws, silver flecks & misty blue eyes was Wolfstar, her former leader who lost his last life in a battle against ShadowClan. The beautiful, fluffy, snowy white she-cat with black rings, silver flecks & amethyst eyes, was her mother Opalshine. The handsome silver tom with smoky black stripes, snowy white paws & sapphire eyes, was her father Sleetsky. Finally the last cat was the one she & her sisters dreadfully missed, Onyxstone their brother. He was a handsome smoky black tom with silver flecks, a snowy white tail-tip, gray paws & smoky black eyes.

Sapphirefrost sat up bowing her head to her former leader as he approached her. _"__The Oasis will bring back the Clans' hope, the Blizzard will bring a cure, & the Crystal will bring joy & love. Together, with the help of others, will they succeed. However, they must be wary since darkness is around every corner." _He said in a ghostly, echoing voice, his eyes had turned a hollow silver gray color, but back to his original misty blue eyes.

Sapphirefrost felt confused about what the oasis, blizzard, crystal, & the darkness are. She opened her jaw to ask him, but Wolfstar shook his head & replied "You'll find out soon enough. Please tell Mistybreeze & Blossompetal that I love them & that I wish them well." Wolfstar looked sorrowfully at Sapphirefrost knowing that he didn't get to say goodbye to them on his way to StarClan.

She nodded & he started to fade away into tiny stars. Opalshine came forward & rubbed her muzzle against Sapphirefrost's, while Sleetsky licked her ears affectionately & Onyxstone brushed his pelt against hers. They were in a group full of purrs. "We're so proud of you Sapphirefrost. You'll have beautiful kits. Tell Pearlfrost & Amethystfrost that we love them." Opalshine purred.

Sleetsky then purred "You better wake up there'll be a surprise for you when you wake up."

"I wish I could be there to say how tiny they are that I might accidentally squish them." Onyxstone joked, his tail curled up in amusement. Sapphirefrost cuffed him over his ear & purred. They turned to leave & the last thing she saw was their eyes filled with love.

"Sapphirefrost, wake up please!"

"Open your eyes to see your beautiful kits Sapphirefrost."

"Wake up love & see our kits."

She recoginized Amethystfrost & Pearlfrost's voices, her sisters, as well as her mate Crimsonsoul's. Her eye lids fluttered for a second, & then she opened her sapphire eyes to see Amethystfrost's anxious face, Pearlfrost's calm & concerned face, & finally Crimsonsoul's gentle, loving face. Sapphirefrost purred when Amethystfrost launched herself at her covering her in fierce licks.

"I'm f-fine Ame-Amethystfrost. Besides w-what are you doing here?" Sapphirefrost complained, while Amethystfrost was still fiercely licking her & Pearlfrost & Crimsonsoul were looking at them amusement lighting up in their eyes.

Amethystfrost stopped licking her & step back; her eyes showed that she was concerned. "I thought that you were going to die. I thought that I was going to lose you like we lost Onyxstone." She whispered tears filled in her eyes.

Pearlfrost & Crimsonsoul bowed their heads in honor for the three sisters' brother Onyxstone, who died saving his sisters from a badger by launching himself & the badger over the cliff that hang above the rapid river.

Sapphirefrost tenderly licked her sister's ear & mewed "I just saw him & Opalshine & Sleetshadow before I woke up. They told me that they love us & Onyxstone said that he wished he was here to see my kits & so he could say how tiny they are that he might accidently squish them."

Purrs of amusement erupted between them. Crimsonsoul gently nudged Sapphirefrost, "Do you want to see our kits now? Of course you're still a little tired so we could wait." he asked, pride shining in his eyes.

"She looks fine, so she could see them for a little bit, but be careful & come back straight away when you're done. You're weak right now, since you kitted a half moon earlier. Eat these first too." Pearlfrost mewed, looking over at Sapphirefrost, giving her some juniper berries & borage.

Sapphirefrost looked up confused about the borage, Pearlfrost then explained "For your milk to come so you'll have enough milk for your kits when you're strong enough to feed them."

Sapphirefrost nodded & ate the herbs, a grimace shown on her face & then a purr came from her, knowing that it was for her kits. She stood up uneasily, her legs wobbling. She leaned perilously on to the side, almost falling over on her side. Crimsonsoul rushed to her & allowed her to lean on him. They walked slowly to the nursery. Sapphirefrost looked around the camp to see that it was still empty with Phoenixflame & Eaglepath still guarding the camp.

_The clan must still be at the gathering._ Sapphirefrost thought, looking up at the sky to see that the full moon was still up, the stars was still twinkling in night sky.

They went inside the nursery with Amethystfrost & Pearlfrost at their heels. The moonlight still shined through the tiny holes of the nursery as well as the opening of the den. It landed on four tiny kits nestled against Gingerlight's belly, she had kitted a day ago. She had two kits, a long-haired, bright ginger tom with white stripes, spots, paws, underbelly, tail-tip, & ear-tips & amber eyes named Thistlekit & a fluffy golden she-cat with brown specks & ear-tips, white stripes & rings around her paws, legs, & tail & stormy green eyes named Fawnkit. Sapphirefrost gasped as well as her mate & sisters. The kits looked like they were of StarClan as the moonlight made their pelts shine with tiny stars in them. However, the only tom of the litter had a dull glow compared to his sisters. Gingerlight woke up, blinking away the sleepiness & groggily lifted her head up. Her stormy green eyes widen in surprise, & then turned into warmth & recognition.

She purred "Come to see the new arrivals now have you." as she swept her tail across them.

Sapphirefrost staggered forward, Crimsonsoul raced ahead, saving her from falling again. They settled down besides the kits the moonlight still shining on them.

_Is it a sign from StarClan? _Sapphirefrost thought.

Her questioned was answered when she heard the prophecy again by the same ghostly, echoing voice of Wolfstar. _"The Oasis will bring back the Clans' hope, the Blizzard will bring a cure, & the Crystal will bring love & joy. Together, with the help of others, will they succeed. However, they must be wary since darkness around every corner."_

"They're beautiful." Amethystfrost whispered, with Pearlfrost mewing in agreement.

"Just like you. You did a great job." Crimsonsoul murmured, licking her head.

Sapphirefrost purred "I love you." looking in his eyes.

He purred "I love you too. Now what are we going to name our kits." tenderly sweeping his tail over the kits.

"The sleek-furred red she-cat with a black tail-tip & silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail will be Oasiskit since I could guess that she'll have sapphire eyes like me. The long- haired, snowy white she-cat with silver spots & black paws will be Blizzardkit since she looked like she was caught in a blizzard. And the fluffy red tabby she-cat with white spots & silver rings around her body, legs, paws, & tail will be Crystalkit since her white spots looks like crystals in the moonlight." Sapphirefrost purred, placing her tail on each of her kits when she named them.

"Perfect. What about Bronzekit for the golden-brown tom with ginger flecks & snowy white paws?" Crimsonsoul purred, pointing his tail at the small tom.

"Perfect." Sapphirefrost purred after a moment of confusion, licking the small tom ears.

_StarClan only spoke of the oasis, blizzard, & crystal, so there's only suppose to be three, but why is Bronzekit here?_

"They're healthy despite the fact that they were born a half moon earlier, so Jadeleaf & I will keep an eye on them for awhile." Pearlfrost announced.

Amethystfrost then interrupted the moment again by saying "I have to go. The gathering probably ended already & Tigerflame is probably worried too death if he doesn't see me in the nursery with our kits." getting up, licking Sapphirefrost & Pearlfrost's ear before heading towards the exit.

Before she was out of the nursery, she turned back & mewed "I forgot I didn't tell you that had my kits a day ago. Three she-cats named Sapphirekit, Pearlkit, & Onyxkit. They look so much like you two & Onyxstone. I know you'll feel better Sapphirefrost. Pearlfrost will take good care of you as well as Jadeleaf." with a smile, she left the den & went home.

"Hm." Pearlfrost mused.

"What is it Pearlfrost?" Sapphirefrost asked, curling her tail protectively in front of her, worried about her kits.

"Your kits are fine," the fluffy white she-cat quickly reassured, seeing her sister's tail curled protectively over her newborn kits. "It's just that before I left, RiverClan, WindClan, **&** ShadowClan all announced that they have queens that also kitted a day ago. Do you remember Dawnshimmer?"

She nodded. Dawnshimmer was a sleek golden-brown she-cat with ginger patches, silver spots & light blue eyes. She's Tigerflame's sister & she was the main reason Amethystfrost stayed in RiverClan when they saved her.

"Well, I heard from Amethystfrost that she also kitted at the same time as her. She has one kit, a she-cat named Mistykit," she paused, & the next part sounded like she was talking to herself. "It seems weird though, for queens of different clans kit at almost the exact same time. Maybe it's a sign from StarClan of some sort."

Sapphirefrost's eyes widened at Pearlfrost's conclusion & instantly knew who the others are. She jumped a little at the touch of her mate's tail. She turned slightly to meet Crimsonsoul's concerned gaze.

"Are you alright? You're a bit jumpy, you're not in pain are you?"

Sapphirefrost purred at the worrying of her mate & lied, "I'm just a little bit tired from kitting that's all. I think go to sleep now." It wasn't a complete lie, she was still tired from kitting, but her main problem was the prophecy. Appearing to look asleep, she forced herself to relax, closed her eyes, & took long, deep breaths. She could feel a tongue lick her ear & felt Crimsonsoul asleep too.

Pearlfrost had soon left the new family as they slept, except Sapphirefrost. However, she couldn't help, but think about the prophecy revolving around the other queen kits, but more importantly her kits.


End file.
